


Little Things

by PsychoStar



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: Adult Content, Angst and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoStar/pseuds/PsychoStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically on a rainy day Adam discovered he might have a daughter whose mother had just passed away. </p><p>I know there are like a billion stories with Adam finding lost kids,  but hey, if a movie is good you’ll watch it twice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was continuously pouring outside. A pleasant spring rain, Adam normally hated rainy days, but now that he had someone to snuggle with, watch TV, eat popcorn and just feel cozy they didn’t seem all that bad. He was sitting at the kitchen table looking outside at the gloomy day and drinking his morning coffee, he was glad he had a few free days, because being on the road on a day like this would be just terrible.

 

“Morning handsome.” A soft voice pulled Adam out of his contemplating thinking. He smiled at the pretty blond man as he came close to kiss Adam and sit in his lap, brushing a hand in Adam’s soft hair.

 

“Not a pretty day, huh?” Sauli said biting Adam’s earlobe, making him hiss.

 

“Oh, I wouldn’t say that.” Adam said grabbing Sauli’s hips and pulling him closer, pinning him to his body and they shared a deep loving kiss, the sound of raid drops splashing on the ground serenaded their special moment. “I can think of a few things we can do inside the house.” Adam said when the broke apart, both gasping for air. Sauli smiled and pulled in for another kiss, but then his eyes widen and he gasped, immediately got off Adam’s lap swearing in Finnish.

 

“What?!” Adam yelled after him as he ran in the living room grabbing one of Adam’s jogging hoodies from the hanger.

 

“I hanged the clothes outside to dry yesterday and forgot about them, shit! Now I have to wash them again if they got dirty.” He said and ran outside. Adam smiled and shook his head in disbelief, he had no idea from where he gets his energy from, it took Adam half an hour and two cups of coffee to even be able to walk like a normal person, but there was Sauli, ready to fight off zombies at the crack of dawn.

 

He got off the chair and walked into the living room, to the glass door leading outside into the backyard. He saw Sauli a few steps away soaking wet and wearing nothing but a pair of black boxers and Adam’s hoodie, which was left unzipped, it really didn’t cover much or prevent getting wet, but he looked so fucking hot. Adam opened the door slowly and walked out in the slightly cold rain, he was also only in his boxers so he got socked in a matter of seconds. He tiptoed behind Sauli and grabbed him by the hips, feeling the cold wet skin shiver underneath his fingertips.

 

“Adam!” Sauli gasped and he was startled. He turned Sauli around so he could look at him, his hair was soaked, raindrops dripping down his face, hanging on the end of his nose and lips, making his eyelashes stick together and look longer so his eyes would pop even more. He looked hotter than anything Adam has ever seen. Adam cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss, tasting the cold water drops on his lips, biting them and making them warm again. Sauli ran a hand on Adam’s bear chest and felt Adam shivering.

 

“You shouldn’t be out here, baby. What if you catch a cold?” He said softly hugging Adam trying to cover his lover with his small body. Adam smiled at him.

 

“Then I’ll get to stay home with my little nurse and not have to worry about singing.” Sauli gasped in pretend sock and they both started laughing.

 

“Well, I guess we found something else to do on a cold, rainy day.” Adam said and Sauli looked at him confused. But Adam didn’t explain he just grabbed a wet bed sheet from the hanger and laid it on the ground.

 

“Adam! I washed that!” Sauli protested but Adam just pushed him down on the sheet, making him gasp in realization. They have been together for almost two years but still haven’t thought of doing this, sure they had sex in the pool, but this was different, more romantic, more free, daring, more Adam like. Sauli let out a slight pant as Adam immediately leached himself on his neck, loving the taste of wet cold skin.

 

“Ah!” Sauli moaned out loud as Adam reached down to his harden nipple and bit down on it.

 

“Fuck baby, you’re as hard as a rock.” Adam said sliding a cold hand in Sauli’s boxers, making him curse in Finnish again. He continued to stoke his hard on and kiss his chest while gridding his own erection on Sauli’s thighs. Sauli was gaping and moaning, rain drops falling in his open mouth as he tried to gasp for air. He wanted nothing more than to have Adam deep inside him, warming him up, but then he noticed something through the cascade of pouring rain; a red light on top of the sliding glass door. They had it installed last summer when they spent more time in the back yard than in the house, it was an alarm for the doorbell, it rang and it also blinking, red light in case they were blasting some loud music and they couldn’t hear the noise. Sauli couldn’t hear the ringing now, but the light was definitely on.

 

“A-Adam! Someone’s at the ah-door.” Sauli managed to gasp out.

 

“Fuck them.” Adam said as he continued to lick the rain drops off Sauli’s body.

 

“But it could be important.” Sauli said petting Adam’s soaked hair. “The rain is not going anywhere.” Adam huffed and got off of Sauli. They shared one quick kiss and ran in the living room, Sauli went into the bathroom and brought out two bathrobes. Adam quickly grabbed one and went for the door, he stopped to check first and see if his erection was completely covered then answered it.

 

“Yeah?” He said breathless as he answered the door.

 

“Um… hello, Adam Lambert?” It was a woman, probably in her early forties, she was thin and blond haired, she seemed to have an accent and looked as if she hadn’t slept for few good nights. Her clothes were a bit wet and there was a taxi in the driveway    




 

“Yeah, can I help you?” He said hoping it was not some crazy fan but not wanting to be rude either.

 

“I’m sorry, I know you don’t know me, but I really need to speak to you.” She definitely had an accent, but she didn’t look like a crazy fan or anything and Adam was not the kind of guy to leave ladies out in the cold rain. He stepped out of the doorway to let her in.

 

“Step inside, please.” Adam said and she turned around and waved to the taxi driver, who drove off as they went in. She took her boots off and followed Adam to the living room. Sauli was there sitting on the couch in the bathrobe.

 

“Hello.” Sauli said looking at the woman and then at Adam puzzled.

 

“Hello, I’m sorry to disturb you both; I promise I won’t take long.” She said and Adam invited her to sit down as he went to sit across from her, next to Sauli. “My name is Katharine Schimmer.” She said.

 

“That sounds kind of familiar.” Adam said looking curious.

 

“Yes, you knew my younger sister, Mary Schimmer, a few years ago.” She said and Adam tried to put a face to the name.

 

“Oh yes! I think I was twenty one, we were in Germany with the theater group and she got recruited to fill in role because our actress broke her leg and went home, but she did such a good job that the director took her as a permanent member and continued with us for about two years, but then she quit and I haven’t heard from her since.” Adam smiled at the crazy memories. “Is something wrong with her?” He asked when he realized that there must be a reason why her sister came here and not her. Katharine lowered her head, trying to cover her eyes.

 

“She passed away a week ago.” Both Adam and Sauli gasped quietly.

 

“Oh. I’m sorry, she was a wonderful person. What happened?” Adam asked taking a sip for his now cold coffee. He wished he would have had the chance to talk to her one last time, she was such a great outgoing person, always giving Adam confidence and advice.

 

“She had lung cancer; she struggled with it for as long as she could.” She said in a quiet voice, looking at the floor. “But it’s not her I want to talk about.” Katharine spoke again, digging into her pockets and taking out what looked like a photograph. “It’s about her daughter.” She handed Adam the picture. It was a six year old girl, she had long and straight blond hair, big blue eyes and a ridiculous happy smile on her lips, it was cute because one of her front tooth was missing and you could see her tongue pressed there. She looked beautiful, but Adam immediately felt an acid pit in his stomach start to form, he could hear Sauli’s gasps from next to him.

 

“She’s your daughter too,” The woman said the words Adam never wanted to hear, never thought he would, he was always saying how ridiculous it was at the beginning at his career that women came saying their pregnant with him when he was gay. He was never worried since he doesn’t sleep with women and guys don’t get pregnant too often. But…

 

“It’s not!” Adam yelled and got off the couch. “No, it can’t be.” Katharina didn’t say anything as Adam disappeared into the kitchen.

 

“I’m sorry, dear, I know it’s hard for you know, but it’s highly impossible since Adam’s gay. It must be a misunderstanding.” Sauli said calmly to her and wondered why Adam got so angry. She just closed her eyes and nodded her head and she got off the couch.

 

“Of course, I’m sorry for the trouble I caused.” She said in a small voice and went out of the living room into the hallway to get her shoes on. “Well, nice meeting you…”

 

“Sauli.” Sauli said with a smile and shook her hand.

 

“Wait!” Adam said and she said her goodbyes to Sauli and was about to leave. Adam grabbed Sauli’s hand and Sauli felt him shiver.

 

“What is it baby?” Sauli asked worried.

 

“I-I slept with Mary.” Adam said squeezing Sauli’s hand.


	2. Chapter 2

They were all back in the living room on the couch. Sauli hasn’t said anything since Adam’s announcement and Adam was worried, really worried. This is a situation he never thought they would have to deal with, he had no idea how Sauli would react.

 

“B-but, didn’t you use a condom?” Sauli asked knowing Adam was an over protective freak, they were two years into this relationship and both negative but Adam still insisted they always use a condom. So how the fuck could he have sex with a girl without one? Why did he have sex with a girl in the first place?

 

“I did.” Adam said taking a quick breath of air. “It broke.” Adam said, running a hand in a desperate motion through his hair.

 

“Adam, I don’t… I don’t understand. How come you… with a girl?” Sauli said. Adam turned his head at him and noticed how hard he was trying to stay calm and not make a big deal out of something that… well, was a big deal.

 

“I was twenty three and we were here in California for a play, we were role partners and she kept coming to my place to rehears, one night she comes over and finds me crying and throwing a tantrum. I broke up with my first boyfriend… he broke up with me, dumped me actually. I was so upset and devastated; he was the only guy I even loved, the guy who took my virginity.” Adam huffed at the bad memories before continuing. “I said I never wanted to be with a guy again, that it was wrong and I shouldn’t have done it in the first place. Mary comforted me a lot, she tried to make me laugh and realize it was not the end of the world like I though. She started making jokes that I wouldn’t know what to do with a girl.” Adam choked back both a sob and a chuckle as he remembered her taunting him. “Then it started with pushing around and laughing, then with play fights, then I ended up on top of her and we both stopped laughing, I leaned down and kissed her… fuck, we drank so much we had no idea what we were doing anymore. I woke up next morning, we were both naked in the bed and I found the broken condom. She said not to worry though, because she wasn’t in her dangerous period, or something, then rushed out of the apartment. Of course I started stressing out, but a few days later she told me it was ok, because her period came. But then she started avoiding me and a few months later she quits and leaves without a trace. Never heard of her since.” Adam said, then looked at Mary. “Did she lie?”

 

“I’m afraid so.” Katharine said.

 

“Why on earth would she?” Sauli said, tone louder than usual.

 

“I don’t know. I tried to convince her to tell Adam when I found out, I told her it wasn’t fair that he didn’t know and that something like this might happen one day, but she didn’t listen. I have no idea why.” Katharine said trying not to get too agitated. Adam chuckled and palmed his face with both hands. Both Sauli and Katharina looked at him confused.

 

“She fell in love with my voice, she always said that one day I will become famous beyond my wildest dreams, that I would have millions of fans. She always told me to follow my dream and never give up because the world had to hear my voice.” Adam said tears rolling on his cheeks. Why didn’t he remember her earlier? Why didn’t he try to contact her? Make her proud of him. Possible child aside, he was such an asshole for not caring more about her, when it seems she sacrificed her life and kept the child hidden so Adam would live his.

 

Adam shivered as Sauli touched his shoulder and then pulled him in for a hug and Adam started crying on his shoulder.

 

“What’s the girl’s name?” Adam asked after a few moments of silence.

 

“Selina.” She simply said. “But you don’t want to worry about her. Truth is, I only came over here to tell you about her existance, like I said, I never agreed with Mary keeping her a secret from you. I know I may have caused some disturbances in your life, but I needed to know she had someone here in case of an emergency.” She said huffing as if she finally let something off her over baggage soul.

 

“What do you mean? Aren’t you taking care of her, or some other relative?” Adam asked worried.

 

“I can’t. I would love to and I would give anything to be able to. But I live in Germany, I only came here for a week, I have four kids and I live alone, I work all day and barely manage with everything. My oldest daughter is in collage and also takes care off the other three. I can’t ask her to take on one more, I just can’t and we don’t have any other family.” She said fighting back the tears. “Mary was sick for a long while, so we talked it over, her best friend owns and orphanage, she agreed to take Selina in once she passed away, she will be taken good care of and Mary has a trust fund saved for when Selina turns eighteen, so she could start her life.” Katharina said with a somewhat smile on her lips. Adam and Sauli were shocked, the poor girl had a lot to go through with her mom and now she had to live in an orphanage.

 

“I want to see her.” Adam suddenly said and then it was quiet, tense.

 

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Katharine said looking both at Adam and Sauli. “Don’t you think this should be discussed a bit first, between you both.” Adam bit his lip and turned at Sauli.

 

“Baby, I don’t  know what so say, I’m not sure how I feel about this or how it affects me yet, it’s too much and too soon, but if you want to see her, I can’t stop you, I won’t.” Sauli said petting Adam’s back.

 

“Also…” She started. “I think you also should consider how she might react. She’s a smart little girl she knows not to get her hopes up by seeing you, but she’s still a girl and she’ll still dream… about a father.” Kathatine said and Adam realized she was right, what it the girl come running in his arms? Wat if she doesn’t let go? If he’s not ready for a kid, how will he tell her that?

 

“I’ll leave you the day to think it over. I didn’t tell her I was going to see you and I won’t, she knows who you are by the way, so if you’ll give me your phone number I’ll call you tomorrow and see what you decided. But like I said; no one expects anything from you. I won’t tell her and I won’t tell anyone else, it’s between us.” She got up and they walked her out, gave her the number, said their goodbyes and watch her climb into the taxi that she called for and drive off.

 

As soon as they closed the door and were alone again Adam leaned back onto Sauli’s shoulder and started crying again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be part of the first chapter, bu i decided it was too big and i should split it into two and unploade this tomorrow, but i'm not a patient person xD 
> 
> Unspoken will also be up tomorrow, gonna be an interesting chapter. 
> 
> But i really hope you guys like this story cause i'm so loving it! <3333


	3. Chapter 3

After Katharine left Adam and Sauli tried to continue with their day like nothing happened, but they were both far away, in another world, they almost bumped into each other once.

 

“Baby, you still haven’t gotten those clothes from outside. The raining stopped, do you need any help?” Adam yelled from the living room. Sauli came out of the kitchen looking to see if the rain truly stopped; and it did.

 

“Yeah, sure. Might have to wash them again.” The conversation went on normal. Sauli decided that if Adam doesn’t talk about it, he won’t push him, it wasn’t his call anyway.

 

They were in the backyard, collecting soaked clothes and the forgotten bed sheet off the ground. They didn’t speak now either, but they occasionally smiled to one another, especially as the picked up that dirty sheet, they weren’t mad at each other, they just needed space and time to think, they both knew that. That’s why Adam rehearsed some songs while Sauli watched TV, Sauli cooked dinner while Adam washed the clothes, Adam sat the table while Sauli took a shower, but in the end they both sat at the table and ate.

 

“So, what have you decided?” Sauli asked, because yeah he left Adam alone all day so he wouldn’t be frustrated or influenced with the decision, so now that dinner was over he expected an answer, it’s only fair. Adam chewed the last bite and swallowed it, then set the fork down.

 

“If it’s ok with you, I would like to go see her.” Adam said then cleared his throat and looked at Sauli questionably.

 

“I have no problem with it, I will support you no matter what.” Sauli said, both keeping eye contact.

 

“But you know what that means and what it could lead to. This could change our lives. Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Adam said, Sauli took a deep breath.

 

“Adam, when I moved two years ago from Finland all the way across the globe to here, it wasn’t because I was expecting to live a forever happy life with no displeasures or changes, it was because I love you, I knew someday something bad might happen, maybe not something like this, but it can’t be changed and I can’t stop you from deciding on how to live your life. As if for being ready, no, I’m not. But I’m not going to deprive a poor little girl from her father because I don’t think I’m ready to deal with a situation.” Sauli explained as eloquent as he could, he could see Adam’s eyes tearing up, even if he was trying to hide it.

 

“I can’t help but stay away at night thinking ‘How the hell did I actually do it? How the fuck did I meet the perfect guy?’ huh?” Adam said stretching over the table to give Sauli a passionate, deep and meaningful kiss. They both laughed and chased each other around the house, then finally got tired and decided to wash the dishes.  Sauli came behind Adam and pinched his ass, Adam let out a squeak.

 

“Can I have you tonight?” Sauli said from behind Adam lifting on his toes to kiss the shell of his ear.

 

“No way! I’m meeting my daughter for the first time tomorrow, I don’t want her first words to me to be ‘Why do you walk funny?’” Sauli snickered as Adam finished washing the last plate.

 

“You’re the one with the ‘glambulge’ not me.” Sauli said giggling.

 

“You’ll never hear me complain!” Adam said ducking as Sauli threw a kitchen towel at him.

 

“You just did, besides she’s six, it’s kind of strange to say ‘first words’ you know?” Sauli said taking another cloth to dry the wet dishes.

 

“I know, it’s kind of fucked up.”

 

“Do you wish that Mary would have told you about her?” Sauli asked

 

“I don’t know, if she had, I wouldn’t have tried for Idol, I wouldn’t have become famous, and I wouldn’t have met you. So my life would have sucked, but I think everything happens for a reason, maybe this all has a reason.” Adam said, then grabbed Sauli’s hand pulling him away from the dishes and towards the bedroom. “Now come on, let’s have a little fun and forget about our troubles for a bit.”

 

Then they were on the bed, Adam was thrusting deep into Sauli, who was clawing the bed sheets, gasping and crying Adam’s name out. Adam made sure to drag it for as long as he could, to dig his fingers into Sauli’s hips, hopefully leaving imprints there, he wanted to own Sauli, to make sure he doesn’t go anywhere no matter what happens. They came almost at the same time, and Adam kissed Sauli before pulling out of him to take the condom off and throw it in the garbage can. He sat back on top of Sauli, both trying to fall asleep, but truth is… Adam didn’t close an eye all night.

 

***

 

 

“Relax, would you!” Sauli said as he applied a bit of foundation of Adam’s pail complexion and Adam kept moving. “Why are you insisting on makeup anyway? No one is going to see us and I’m sure your daughter isn’t as judgmental about your freckles as you are, maybe she even has some.”

 

“God forbid! I’m so nervous! Do you think this shirt is ok? Isn’t it too flashy? Should I change?” Adam continued to spasm, almost making Sauli fall out of his lap.

 

“It’s black! How can it be flashy?” Sauli yelled in exasperation.

 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Adam said in a small voice.

 

“Well, she can decide what she wants, you just have to let her know that you’re there for her and you always will be.” Adam smiled at Sauli and then they kissed.

 

“Come one Sowli! I don’t want to be late.” Adam yelled for the sixth from the hallway, Sauli was looking for his jacket. The cold rain from yesterday left a chilly air outside so they both got warmer clothes on.

 

“Don’t call me that!” Sauli said walking into the hallway struggling to put his jacket on. “Besides, we have half an hour and the drive is fifteen minutes.” Sauli said flailing his hands.

 

“I know baby, I’m sorry, I’m just nervous.” Adam said, but it was nothing compared to the nervousness digging a pit into his stomach as they pulled over in front of an old apartment building. He remembered living into something like this before Idol. Not the happiest way to grow up.

 

Sauli also took a deep breath as they got out of the car and walked into the building, Adam looked at the piece of paper where he wrote the address that Katharina told them over the phone and noticed it was apartment twenty two. They walked up to the fourth floor, seeing as how there was no elevator and found themselves in front the door. Sauli looked at Adam who was staring into nothing and slightly shivering, he grabbed Adam’s left hand and linked their fingers together, then they rang the doorbell. Katharine answered and invited them in. It was a very small living room, but it was cozy, there were almost no toys except for a few stuffed animals on the couch, it didn’t really look like a six year old kid lived here.

 

“I still haven’t told her you were coming, she’s in her room, do you want a glass of water or something?” Katharine asked them but they both shook their heads, Adam was squeezing Sauli’s hand really hard, but Sauli couldn’t feel much.

 

“Ok then.” She said turning around to a door on the left. “Selina! Can you come over here please, honey?” She yelled so she could be heard, then the door opened and a little girl with long golden hair stepped out, Adam would always say all kids are beautiful, but he never thought he would she such a graceful and elegant little girl, she was Adam’s spitting imagine; thin are really tall for her age, with the mysterious deep eyes, the perfect sculptured nose and the full, cupid bow lips, she had a fine line of freckles across her nose and check, defining her pail completion she was also wearing a simple black dress, it was tied behind with a bow.

 

“Sh-she looks exactly like you, Adam.” Sauli whispered.

 

“I-I see, it’s unbelievable.” Both Adam and Sauli gasped and didn’t realize how stupid they look and that they haven’t greeted her yet.

 

“Umm, hey. I can hear you, you know. And understand perfectly well.” The little girl said, her speech accrued and mature and her voice clear and sharp.

 

“Ow… sorry” Both Adam and Sauli shuttered.

 

“I’m Adam and this is Sauli.” Adam said in a shivering voice. He couldn’t believe it, all doubts that she might not be his or that this might be wrong were vanished, all Adam wanted to do was hug his little girl.

 

“I know.” She said and then looked at Katharine. “Mom said we shouldn’t tell him, I really don’t want to be a burden to him after all this time.” She said, but the sadness in her eyes betrayed the steadiness in her voice.

 

“Honey, you need his help, if not now then maybe one day, he offered it, I didn’t ask for anything, I just informed him of you. He agreed to help you in any way he can, to love you, but only if you wanted.” Adam liked the way Katharine spoke, repeating the words spoken on the phone precisely.

 

“Maybe you two need some time alone to talk.” Katharine said when she noticed that Selina didn’t know what to say. “To know each other, just a bit more. Take Adam to your room, baby, we won’t disturb you.” She bit her lip and the smiled.

 

“Ok, come on.” She waved Adam to follow her as she ran to her room and with heavy feet Adam lifted himself off the bed and walked after her, still in a trance of amazement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply deeply sorry for being so late on Unspoken, It's not because i'm not working on it or because i favor this one more, but that is a hard and twisted work of fiction, it requires time and deep research. I want to be careful not to screw it up. 
> 
> This fic is just so i'll give you something to read and calm your nerves while the other one is in progress. 
> 
> I am hoping Ch4 will be finished tomorrow.


	4. Goodnight

Adam walked behind her admiring her elegant little dress and the way her long, blond hair dangled along her frail back, it was mostly straight but it had cute curls at the tips.

 

"You can sit down on the chairs if you want, just not the blue one it might not hold you." She said pulling Adam out of his dreamy state. He followed her instructions and sat down in a white chair, trying hard to actually fit in it and wondering if even this one would hold. As he looked around he noticed that the room was a bright pink, the bed was a one person bed with white sheets and it was tightly made and ornamented with a few teddy bears, on the other side was a desk with some books on it and a few board games, there he noticed the blue char, it was small and made of plastic it probably wouldn't have held him up for a second, the chair he was sitting in was placed at a round table with some other chairs, it looked like a tea party table, but no tea cups on the table, just some drawings, pretty good ones for a kid that young.

 

"My mom thought me to draw." She said again, this time more timid, and Adam realized that she was probably waiting for him to talk to her too.

 

"Oh... you're good and I like your room." Adam said trying to smile at her but he still felt really numb.

 

"I don't like it, I hate pink." She said sitting down on the bed. Adam nodded at her, not really knowing how to respond, then there was an awkward silence. "You don't have to do this." She said all of a sudden. "I'm going to be ok, I knew this was going to happen and it was already planned where i would go and what i would do... you didn't have to do this." Her voice was really serious but trembling, like she was on the edge of tears.

 

"Hey..." Adam got up from the chair and rushed to the bed side, not sitting down but kneeling in front of her, softly touching her knees, her eyes looked red and swollen with tears. "I'm sorry, this is strange for the both of us and I would never want to put you through more troubles that you're already going through, but I just... I have a daughter, a very beautiful little girl and I don't care if I just met you or if I had known you for years, but I'm not going to let you suffer alone, never." He pulled her in for a hug and she rested her head on his shoulder as he petted her back, encouraging her to let go the tears she's been hiding away, just as he was doing.

 

After a little while when they both calmed down from the initial shock they both sat on the bed, she was laying down and Adam was sitting on the side of the bed holding her little hand.

 

"I don't want you to go to an orphanage. Please, I know it might be hard to get used to me and my life, but I want you to at least give it a try." He said with all his heart. She looked up at him, her big blue eyes sparkling in the light.

 

"I'll only cause you scandals and people will talk more mean things about you." She said.

 

"I don't care about any scandals, you are not something i would ever be ashamed of so I don't care what people would say. I owe it to you and to your mom and to myself to be a decent father to you. Please, just give me a chance." Adam pleaded.

 

She bit her lip and slowly nodded her head. Adam immediately let out a breath of air he keep in and pulled her into a hug, feeling her little arm across his shoulders and rest on his back, they stood like that until Adam felt her relax.

 

***

 

"I'm glad that we have a little time alone, because I really want to speak to you to, Sauli." Katharine said as she brought over a tray with two cups of coffee and sugar.

 

"Yes?" Sauli replied a bit nervous, he still wasn't wrapping his head around this. His brain kept replaying a scene from about a year ago, when they had a little vacation on a tropical island and they were laying on a beach seriously discussing their future, a distant future where they would get married, adopt a kid, or maybe get a surrogate mother. It was the only time they talked about it and it seemed like absolutely no time has passed since then, so of course this seemed a bit chaotic to Sauli.

 

"Well, this isn't something that just affects her or me or Adam, it affects you in a big part too, if you decide one day that you can't raise someone's child and take off Selina will blame herself for it, she's a bright girl and i don't want her to have those kinds of troubles. So if you have any doubts, please, tell me." She said a hand lingering on Sauli's knee.

 

"She's not someone's child, she's Adam's." Sauli said like that was the only part of the conversation he understood, but Katharine smiled at him.

 

"You're a good person and you would make a great father figure, once all this is settled." Sauli smiled at her, not really knowing what to say.

 

Just as the silence was settling in, the small bedroom door cracked open and Adam came out holding Selina's hand, Sauli smiled at that.

 

"Selina, this is my... boyfriend, Sauli." Selina grinned at the blush on Adam's cheeks and so did Sauli, then he lowered his hand and shook hers.

 

"Nice to meet you, pretty." Sauli said, smiling when he noticed she was blushing too.

 

"Sauli here is a real ladies man." Adam then said making everyone in the room laugh.

 

"So..." Adam started when everyone was settled in the couch and was sipping on either coffee or warm milk. "We have decided to try things out, I want Selina to move in with me and I will offer her everything I can, because she's my child and as long as she has a father she's not an orphan and will not go to an orphanage." There was a moment of silence afterwards and Katharine suddenly hugged him, and whispered a soft 'thank you' in his ear.

 

***

 

"I'm sorry." Adam whispered as they were on their way back home, Sauli has been very quiet ever since they left the apartment and Adam couldn't help but feel guilty, he couldn't lose Sauli now, he needed his support now more than ever, but if he wasn't OK with this, then Adam wasn't going force him.

 

"You don't have to be and I'm not mad." Sauli turned his head to give him a shy grin.

 

"I feel really bad for not talking it over more with you." Adam said.

 

"There's nothing to talk over, I told you I would have never forbidden you to raise that child, no matter how I felt about it."

 

"So, how do you feel about it?" He took a quick breath of air, calming the tears in his eyes before Sauli looked back at the road and spoke.

 

"I think we're going to be OK, we'll have a lot of explaining to do to people, to our friends and family and a lot of thing in our life will change, but we'll get through it." Adam immediately pulled the car over, unfastened the seat belt and pulled Sauli into a tight hug, crying on his shoulder.

 

"I love you."

 

"I love you more."

 

***

 

"Adam, what are you doing?" Sauli popped into the kitchen, just as Adam was tasting the soup. He kind of got away from everything for a few minutes, he rarely cooked dinner, but he needed a moment alone to think about how he was going to tell his mom that she's a grandmother and his brother that his an uncle. He wonder if they would be disappointed in him.

 

"Umm... cooking? Why, miss me?" Adam said with a smug smile, but he could immediately notice the almost face palm expression on Sauli.

 

"Baby, we have a lot of things to plan, if Selina will come in two days, this house needs to be a bit more... normal." Adam frowned at Sauli's words, he thought this house was quite normal.

 

"There's nothing wrong with the house, Sauli." But then to contradict him Sauli just popped open the dishwasher and Adam noticed the two freshly cleaned dildos.

 

"Shit."

 

"Yeah, and I won't even get into the condoms and lube in every bathroom, the porn tapes on the tables, the creepy skeleton heads on the walls, the vodka bottles--"

 

"Ok, ok... I get it, this house is anything but family friendly. Let's just eat and the talk it over." Adam walked over to Sauli giving him a hazy kiss and stroking his cheek.

 

***

 

"Thank you baby, dinner was awesome." Sauli said getting up from the table grabbing both his and Adam's empty plate.

 

"Doesn't even compare to your cooking, babe." Adam said then got up from the table, eying the skulls that hung from the walls.

 

"Now, I really think we should sit back and talk." Said Sauli slipping into their comfortable couch and taking off his shirt, showing Adam his perfect glowing skin and colorful tattoos.

 

"Ugh! That's the last thing I want to do right now, do you have any idea how perfect those jeans looked on you all day?!" Adam grasped Sauli's gody throwing himself over him on the couch, settling in a deep passionate kiss.

 

"No... ah! Adam!" Sauli whimpered under the fiery kissing attack on his chest.

 

"I want to do that thing again." Adam moaned into his chest, then licked over to his nipple and bit on it.

 

"What thing?" Sauli gasped out, knowing full well what Adam wanted but teased him to no extent.

 

"You little fucker." Adam bit harder making Sauli yelp. Then proceeded to remove Sauli's jeans, pleased to find that he didn't wear any underwear, no wonder those pants looked so awesome on him. He grasped Sauli's cock with a tight grip and stroked a few times, feeling the blood pumping and making it hard and full. He loved playing with Sauli's cock, he doesn't know is he ever told Sauli or not, but Sauli's the first boyfriend he had with an uncut cock-- that's boyfriend, not lover, sure he slept with men that had foreskin, but me never hat time to admire how natural an uncut cock looks. He sometimes wished his parents didn't circumcise him, because he loved playing with Sauli's foreskin, he loved pulling it over Sauli's cock and and hearing him gasp when it pinches him a bit, but that's not even the best about Sauli's foreskin, the best thing about it was aligning their cocks, tip to tip as he slowly pulled the loose, soft skin over his own head. It was tricky and he had to know how much to pull as to not hurt Sauli, but it was one of the best experiences ever, it might not look like much, but it felt unbelievably good and it was just kinky and special, it had Adam coming in minutes. But Adam would always return the favor and suck Sauli off to the last drop.

 

"I will never understand your obsession with my cock." Sauli laughed breathless, but he did, because he adored Adam's just as much. Adam grumbled something as he laid on the couch on top of Sauli, tired and spent.

 

"Come on, let's go to bed, we'll talk tomorrow." Adam nodded, but made no effort to move.

 

***

 

"Soon we won't be able to do that." Sauli said as he came back from the bathroom, Adam was already in bed, daydreaming.

 

"Do what." Adam raised his upper body and opened the sheets for Sauli to get in next to him.

 

"Fuck on the couch in the living room." Sauli laughed.

 

"We'll make up for it some other way." Adam said confidant while Sauli poked him in the ribs.

 

"Sush! It's bed time." Sauli commanded and cuddled next to Adam, shutting of the nightstand light.

 

As minutes passed away Adam heard Sauli's breathing go steady with the occasional snore and he wondered why he couldn't fall asleep, he felt unsettled in a way. He looked down next to him, Sauli looked so peaceful, he was almost envious. He turned around turning the light back on and grabbing his iPhone, he scrolled through his contracts until he found the name he was looking for, he hesitated for a second, but then hit 'call'. When the third ringing started up he was about to close, realizing it was really late.

 

"Hello?" A small sleepy voice said.

 

"H-hello... Selina? Is that you?" Adam felt really bad for waking her.

 

"Yes, is something wrong." She didn't seem sleepy anymore, but really worried. For her midnight calls were probably never good news.

 

"No, nothing... I just wanted to say goodnight." Adam swallowed the lump he kept in his throat.

 

"Oh..." Silence. "Thank you, good night, sleep tight." Adam smiled as he could hear her smile as well.

 

"Sleep tight, baby." He ended the conversation and set the phone back on the nightstand, he couldn't hear Sauli snoring anymore, but then he felt a soft kiss on his chest and an arm around him holding him tight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was about time to upload this! 
> 
> hope you liked the lil sexy part! lol
> 
> <33


	5. Chapter 5

"Sauli, are you sure she'll mind the small skulls?" Adam asked looking at them again feeling sorry to have to take them down; he liked the way it made the room a bit spooky.

 

"Yes, Adam. I'm sure a seven year old girl will mind spooky skulls hanging off the walls." Sauli responded from the kitchen, collecting any inappropriate things.

 

"But they're not even real." Adam huffed again, finally grabbing a skull and getting it down and setting it in a box.

 

"Yeah, try telling her that when she decides to get a glass of water in the middle of the night and gets freaked out." Sauli came behind him saying and Adam raised an eyebrow.

 

"Aww! Did my little Sowli get spooked?" Adam said kissing his forehead.

 

"No, Adam... stop!." Sauli laughed as Adam started tickling him. "Adam stop! I need to seriously talk to you." Sauli pleaded and Adam stopped, sitting down on the floor and pulling Sauli down with him.

 

"Talk away."

 

"Did… did you tell your parents yet?" Sauli could see the lines on Adam's face going serious.

 

"I called my mom, but I couldn't say it over the phone so I invited her over. Telling dad will be easier after that." Adam said pulling Sauli in for a hug. "I'm really scared of how she'll react." He confessed.

 

"She's your mom, she'll always love you. I'm more worried of how much shit you're going to get from Neil." Sauli laughed as Adam made an exaggerate desperate expression.

 

"He's never going to let it go! ‘My big gay brother knocked up a chick' is going to be his slogan from now on.” Adam slammed the palm of his hand to his tired forehead. After a good therapeutic laughter they both fell in silence again.

 

"Hey." Sauli said kissing Adam's lips to get his attention. "Which room are you going to make hers?" Sauli asked, since they were on the subject and knowing they had two spare bedrooms.

 

"I don't know, I think I want her to choose, I would say the downstairs one, so we can have our privacy, but I don't want her to feel excluded. What do you think?"

 

"Yeah, letting her choose would be wise, but we also have to go buy some presents, toys and kids’ stuff, to make her feel at home." Sauli petted Adam's forearm.

 

"Yeah, my mom's coming over for dinner but we'll have time to go before that. I want everything to be perfect for when she comes tomorrow." Adam with a smile on his face said.

 

They finished the 'cleaning' and their morning coffee together and after that they made a grocery list and got warm clothes on—as it was still raining and went outside, got inside the car and drove off.

 

"Really Adam? God, I knew I should have never let you do the list. Now we're never going to get anything we need." Sauli said inspecting the piece of paper Adam handed to him.

 

"What's wrong with it? It has everything we need." Adam said smiling and keeping his eyes on the road.

 

Sauli looked in dumb fooled amazement at Adam then proceeded to read the list; "Kale, dark rice, peppermint, dark chocolate, coffee, strawberry favored lube?... Condoms?! Seriously! How am I supposed to prepare a decent meal for tomorrow with these?" Sauli laughed.

 

"Well, how should I know what you want to cook? Those are just things I need."

 

"And we need more condoms? Don't you think it's time to give up on them?" Sauli said and regretted it coming out after a few seconds.

 

"And have another kid? No thanks!" Adam laughed it off, but Sauli remained quiet.

 

"We'll shop for food then we’ll take a lunch break and then we’ll go to a toy store and continue there." Adam said after a few moments of quietness and he pulled into the Whole Foods parking lot.

 

***

 

Shopping was something Sauli could deal with, he learned through the years that Adam had to go in and out of a store five times before actually buying something and he had gotten used to it, but unpacking everything was always a pain, now more than ever because the car was stuffed full, Adam got almost every toy he got his hands on, Sauli barely stopped him from getting a baby pacifier.

 

"Adam! Where are we going to put all this shit?" Sauli screamed from outside as Adam already ran in the house.

 

"We'll leave the toys in the car until she comes; just get the rest of the groceries." Sauli huffed and grabbed the only bag remaining.

 

"I love you, you know that right?" Adam asked all of a sudden while Sauli was lying on the couch half dead. He wondered what was wrong now; it was already too much for one week.

 

"Of course I know. Why are you even asking?" Adam sat on the floor next to the couch, head on Sauli's tummy and whined.

 

"My mom is going to kill me when I tell her I have a kid that I ignored for eight years." He cried out and Sauli frowned.

 

"But you didn't ignore her; you wouldn't have if you knew about her."

 

"I know, but try telling my mom that!” Sauli played with a few strays of Adam’s hair his sight no longer concentrating on anything, just enjoying the moment of quiet.

 

“I’ll be there with you when you tell her and I’ll assure her that we’ll be doing the right thing from now on, and you’ll always have my support and help and that we’ll do everything to make that little girl’s life happy.” As Sauli’s hand traveled lower on Adam’s smooth face he noticed that his cheeks were wet… he lowered down and kissed him.

 

“Go take a nice long bath, I’ll start dinner.” Sauli said, knowing the only thing his lover needs right now are a few moments alone, a few moments to just space out and forget.

 

***

 

“So, your mom should be here any minute, huh?” Sauli broke the silence when Adam sat the last plate on the table.

 

“Please don’t say it like that! It’s like highschool report card day all over again… only ten times worse.”

 

“It’ll be—” But before Sauli could finish the doorbell rang, Leila used to just walk in… before she caught them in a very intense make out session on the couch. Now every time she rings the doorbell Sauli remembers that day.

 

“It’s time!” Adam said raising up to go open the door.

 

“Hey, mom!” Adam said faking a really huge smile.

 

“Hey baby! I missed you so much! It’s been three weeks, I thought you’ll never call to see me.” She said hugging Adam before going into the dining room to give Sauli the same big hug.

 

“Hey Leila, we missed you too.” Sauli said sitting down across from her and next to Adam, who was at the head of the table.

 

“I wanted to come by tomorrow and see how you two were doing, I knew I should leave you alone the first few days to relax. So, how’s it been.” She asked taking a sip of the wine Adam poured her.

 

“Umm, good.” Sauli said when Adam just disappeared into the kitchen, he came back with the food and they all sat down and ate. The quietness was more than suspicious and Adam hand problems swallowing down the chunks of food, he remembers feeling this way when he came out.

 

“Mom! I need to tell you something.” He suddenly bursted out in the middle of dinner. Sauli looked at him and put down the fork, cleaning his mouth with a napkin.

 

“I know dear, I knew something was up by the tone of your voice when you called. I’ve been waiting for you to burst all night.” Adam thought he was surprised, but he wasn’t.

 

“Umm…” Adam said suddenly all the courage he had disappeared, then he felt Sauli’s hand over his and he noticed the worried look in his mother’s eyes.

 

“I have a child.” He said, clear, out and loud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not really a popular work of mine, so I'm not sure if I'll continue it. But I'll see, because I actually love it. <3


	6. Chapter 6

The silence was loud and uncomfortable, Adam shifted on his seat trying his best not to look at his mother, he didn’t want to see the shock and discomfort that was probably there, he focused his attention on Sauli’s hand that was in his palm, playing with a ring of his.

 

“Adam.” She finally spoke, not a rough and bitter tone, but not a soft one either. “Look at me, I want to make sure this isn’t some kind of joke.” Adam took a deep breath of the tense air in the room and looked at his mother.

 

“It’s not a joke; her name is Selina and she’s almost eight.” Adam said digging into his pocket for his phone.

 

“And you’re sure she’s yours? I mean; someone could have just—” Adam interrupted her speech by showing her a picture on his phone, a picture of him and Selina that Sauli took.

 

“Oh my.” Leila said covering her mouth with her hand as she gasped in amazement, after a few moment her eyes started watering and she handed the phone to Adam. “How did it happen?” She asked, no longer in doubt that that little girl is her granddaughter.

 

Adam tried not to rush the story or leave out details, but it was a bit embarrassing telling everything to his mother and he just wanted to get it out already and find out her opinion about all this, because as of now Adam couldn’t really read her.

 

“So, I went with Sauli yesterday to visit her.” Adam said ending the story there. “Mom…” He began fighting back the tears. “I’m sorry.” But then his mother took his other hand in both her hands and smiled at him.

 

“I trust you’ll do the right thing from now on, that child need a loving parent and you need to be there for her and you’ll always have me to help you no matter what.”

 

Adam smiled back and leaned over to hug his mother.

 

“She’ll be coming tomorrow to live with us, I’m not sure how things will go, but I’m letting her decide.” Adam said finally taking another bite of his food.

 

“I can’t wait to meet her.” His mom smiled at him. Adam was relieved, his mother was the most important person in his life, and he needed her support in this.

 

“No, mom, don’t get up, I’ll clean.” Adam said taking the Sauli’s dish and her and his own into the kitchen.

 

“That you dear, I’m pretty sure you cooked this, not Adam, it was fantastic.” Leila said to Sauli who smiled and thanked her. “So, how are you handling all this hon? It must be even harder on you then on Adam.” She said authentically worried.

 

“Well, it came as a shock and it’s still a shock, but I’m adjusting and I’m supporting Adam all the way, but I’m not sure I’m ready to be a father.” Sauli said sincerely.

 

“Don’t worry dear, Adam will never ask you to be a father, just a boyfriend.”

 

***

 

“Well that was exciting.” Sauli said as he entered the kitchen to help Adam clean. Leila had just left and he wanted to see how Adam is doing.

 

“It went way better than I expected.” Adam said turning around to hug Sauli “You’re an amazing boyfriend, you know that?”

 

“I’ve been told.” Sauli smiled and kissed Adam savoring the wine taste that rested on his lips. Adam deepened the kiss and slid his long tongue in his lover’s mouth, playing with his tongue and sucking on the lips. He the cornered Sauli with his back at the counter and stopped kissing his lips only to leach onto his neck.

 

“You know, I think this counter is going to miss your ass.” Adam said earning a giggle from Sauli.

 

“Adam…” Sauli said faking a shy tone; he knew it drove Adam crazy. Adam moaned in delight and sucked a little bruise into Sauli’s neck while Sauli swirled around trying to get out of Adam’s embrace. “Can’t we just go to bed like normal people.” Sauli joked.

 

Adam smiled at him then got suddenly down on his knees and pulled down Sauli’s sweat pants. “Oh no, I can’t let you go to bed with a hard on.” Adam said grabbing lightly his lovers cock. “I heard it’s bad for you.” Adam said puffing hot air onto Sauli.

 

“Hmm, shut up and suck me!” Sauli whined and Adam complied by wrapping his lips onto his lovers hot, hard dick, he love the way it made Sauli week in the knees and totally waton when he would suck hard enough and he loved pleasing his lover in every way. “Oh God! Adam! Your lips are so good, harder, make me come, please!” Sauli moaned wanting to thrust into his lover’s mouth, but he was stopped by Adam’s hands.

 

“Nuh, uhn.” Adam said going back to kissing Sauli’s body, up his hip and until his nipple and so he could bite down on it and then back to Sauli’s mouth to kiss him and give him a taste of his own flavor. “Can’t let you have all the fun.” Adam rose Sauli up on the counter in one swift move and spread his legs to get between them.

 

“Oh, somebody worked out.” Sauli wrapped his hands around his lover’s neck while they gridded their cocks together. “Want me to lean back so you can fuck my tight ass?” Sauli whispered into Adam’s ear and leaned back on his arms lifting his feet up on the counter to completely show off everything that Mother Nature gave him, including his elasticity. Adam took a step back and cursed as he looked at the erotic scene unfold. He bent one more time to suck the tip of Sauli’s cock into his mouth and watch his lover groan out loud.

 

“Hold on tight.” Adam warned him before slipping his tongue down over his lover’s entrance, he felt the muscle there quiver at the night touches as just the tip of his tongue circled around the bundle of nerves.

 

“Adam! Please, fuck me—ah! Fuck! Baby!” His curses jumped off the walls and Adam only stopped when Sauli was pulling onto his hair and loosing balance. He smiled at Sauli and reached into the drawer next to them to grab the lube and condoms, except there was no lube and condoms.

 

“Where are the—” The he remembered.

 

“We cleaned everything out, remember?” Sauli said huffing in despair.

 

Adam looked at Sauli while biting his lip. There was no way he was running upstairs and getting them, that would ruin the whole mood.

 

“Please Adam! I’m begging you, use anything! Olive oil or something, just fuck me!” Sauli said seriously, he got too turned on to stop now.

 

“But… we don’t have condoms.” Adam said worryingly, like something could actually happen if they don’t use the damn condom.

 

“Fine then…” Sauli responded with a soft slightly broken voice. He felt like he wasn’t good or clean enough for Adam, like they were being intimate, but not intimately. “Let’s go upstairs.” Sauli went to push Adam away and get down but then Adam grabbed his arm pinning him back into position.

 

“Baby, you’re the most important man in my life and I know the condom thing has been bothering you for a while, why?” Adam asked wanting to know exactly his lover’s dilemma. They were always honest and open.

 

“I just… I feel like you’re scared of me and I don’t really understand your obsession with it, we got tested didn’t we? And… I would never cheat on you.” Sauli said hiding his face away, he probably shouldn’t have brought it up, it Adam wasn’t comfortable without a condom then he should respect that.

 

“Oh, baby! I’m sorry we never talked this over and you went on thinking that! I’m not worried you would cheat on me or that I would get something from you, it’s me I’m scared of, traveling a lot, airplane and hotel bathrooms are not that hygienic, I would never forgive myself if you caught something from me.” Adam said kissing his lover’s sweet lips. “We’ll lose the condom for tonight and then we’ll see for later on how we’ll do.” He whispered into Sauli’s ear.

 

“Are you… sure?” Sauli said more turned on then never at the thought of having only Adam’s cock inside of him. But Adam didn’t respond, he just grabbed the olive oil from the top shelf and coated his finger with it.

 

“Don’t stretch me too much, I want to feel every inch of your naked cock inside of me.” Sauli whispered and it was enough to have Adam thrusting a finger in and out of the small blond finn. Then as Sauli’s moans grew louder he added another once scissoring them a bit, purposely avoiding his special spot.

 

“Enough! Please Adam!” Adam grabbed the bottle and poured some more oil in his hand as quick as possible and coated his cock into it, feeling the weird sensation of different texture, then aligned himself at Sauli’s entrance and gave him once quick kiss before thrusting half of his huge length inside. They moth moaned in ecstasy at the different and amazing sensations, Sauli’s insides were so hot that it made Adam’s blood boil and he couldn’t help himself, he pushed completely inside moaning all the way.

 

“Fuck!” He yelled out loud as he lowered over the finn, who was no longer visible behind Adam’s back, just a pair of legs holding onto Adam’s hips as the mercilessly thrusting began and a pair of arms scratching their way up his back.

 

“More, siippa! More!” He cried out as his head hit the back cabinet in the sensual movement of their bodies.

 

“Can you—ah come like this? ‘M close!” Adam groaned through close teeth as he went all the way in and his Sauli’s spot for the millionth time.

 

“Yeah! I’m gonna come! Harder!” Sauli begged, he knew his dick needed no attention, he was overly stimulated already.

 

Adam came in the loudest scream he has probably ever done, and that’s saying a lot, Sauli followed close by as Adam rode off his orgasm. It lasted forever as Adam’s brain was still wrapping its self around the idea that his come in now in Sauli’s ass and not in a condom to be thrown in the trash.

 

“That was really amazing. I’m never using a condom again!” Adam said slipping out of Sauli, but making sure he was still staying in position.

 

“Adam… wha—” Sauli started still half dizzy and confused as why Adam won’t let him get down.

 

“Just a second, baby—fuck” Adam grabbed his phone and snapped a picture of Sauli. “That’s for when I’m on tour.” But Sauli was still confused, then Adam closed in to whisper quietly. “My come’s leaking out of your ass.” Sauli blushed and he looked down and noticed pearly come and olive oil leak out of his ass onto the counter.

 

“I hope Selina never touches this counter!” Adam said.

 

***

 

“What a day!” Sauli said dropping into bed after he finished showering; Adam was already there, checking twitter as usual.

 

“Yeah, and tomorrow is going to be even harder.” Adam said, setting the phone down.

 

“Are you going to tell your fans?” Sauli asked.

 

“I will, but not now, I don’t want anyone bothering her at this moment, it will be hard enough for her; living with strangers.” Adam sighed.

 

“You won’t be a stranger for long, she’ll love you when she gets to know you.” Sauli assured and curled next to him in bed.

 

“You know I’m leaving on another promoting tour in five days.” Adam said another thought that he was struggling with inside. Was actually Sauli willing to take care of her alone? She wasn’t his responsibility.

 

“I know.” Sauli said resting his head on his lover’s chest. “I hope she’ll go to Disney with me.” He said, erasing any small doubt Adam might have had that Sauli in not the most perfect boyfriend on the planet.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to prove that this story is not coming to an end! 
> 
> Thank you guys, all your comments made me realize that it's worth continuing this little flick. 
> 
> Now, I know that i'm behind on the others, but i'll work my way up, promise! <3
> 
> Hope today's chapter was hot enough for you! Now let's see how they'll manage violating counters with Selina around!!! hehe


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh God!” Adam said running around the room, not really knowing what he seeks. “I can’t believe now, NOW of all times I sleep in! What happened.” He asked desperately looking at Sauli who was still sleepy under the bed sheets, a small feather dangling on his hair and his eyes half closed.

 

“You heard the alarm, growled, rolled over me and stopped the clock then fell back asleep, leaving me to fight for my life under you for two hours.” Sauli said shaking his head at his naked boyfriend dancing around the room, well almost naked he seemed to manage to get his socks on, clearly logic wasn’t working for him today.

 

“Adam, it’s fine, it’s just seven and she’ll be here at nine. I don’t even understand why you set the clock at five A.M.!” Adam seemed to slow down a bit. Katharine did say they’ll be arriving at about nine and she’ll stay with them until the afternoon when her plane leaves. 

 

“I know.” Adam finally sat down on the edge of the bed. “I just wanted to make sure everything is perfect for when she comes.” He said weekly, Sauli crawled by his side, kissing his shoulder.

 

“Everything will be perfect, I’ll help you.” He said and got out of bed. “Come on, go take a shower while I make up coffee, then we’ll start from there.” He smiled and Adam kissed him before getting up to leave for the bathroom.

 

“Oh, Adam!” Sauli said and Adam turned around with a big sheepish smile.

 

“Yeah.” He responded, hoping Sauli wanted to join him.

 

“Take off the socks.”

 

“”

 

When Adam heard the doorbell he was sure he was going to implode and create a massive black hole… or something like that, Sauli came out of the kitchen, he was cooking breakfast for everyone and Adam got off the couch straitening his shirt again before going to answer, then he stopped and looked at Sauli, who looks confused and made a head gesture to go open the door, but instead he quickly ran to him and gave him a chase kiss.

 

“However this turns out… I love you.” He said and Sauli just smiled, then the doorbell rang again and Adam went back to the door quickly opening it.

 

“Hey.” Katharina said embracing Adam real quick, then getting out of the way so he could see Selina and it was like all the worries were gone again, his pretty little girl smiled at him and welcomed his embrace, she was wearing a navy blue shirt with black stripes that accentuated her gorgeous eyes and a black skirt with little black sandals.

 

“Come one in hun, me and Sauli will get all the baggage into the house, you can settle in later.” She happily nodded at him got inside and hugged Sauli as well.

 

“Wow, this house it’s even bigger than it looks on the outside.” He heard Selina say as Sauli and Adam both entered the house with the few bags that Selina had.

 

“Anything that’s Mary’s I donated to charity, she wanted that and Selina was ok with it.” Katharina whispered to Adam and he nodded.

 

“Well, let’s have breakfast so it won’t get cold and then I’ll show you around. Ok?” Adam said leading them into the dining room, he was so happy to see that Selina was doing ok and fitting in well. They sat at the table eating and joking about how much food Sauli prepared, but in the end it was eaten all.

 

Sauli sometime stared in awe at how similar Selina and Adam’s eating habits were even though they never met, it was quite unbelievable. When they were done eating Sauli took the dishes in the kitchen and Katharine offered to help, giving Adam and Selina a little alone time to tour the house.

 

“Well, you’ve already seen the living room, if you want to learn how the remote control works you’ll have to ask Sauli, I haven’t learned yet.” Adam said laughing.

 

“Is everything here huge?” She said pointing at the big plasma TV. Adam just smiled at her, she looked happy.

 

“And here is the first guest bedroom, you can either have this one, or you can have the one upstairs across from my room.” He said opening the door, the bedroom was nothing special from Adam’s point of view, it was just a double gray bed with matching furniture, it also hand his old gray vanity and the walls were a light violet, he never bothered to repaint it because he hardly ever used it, he would just go in once a week to clean and it also had a doorway leading to a personal bathroom.

 

“Wow! It’s really pretty! And big, of course…” She giggled

 

“Adam’s a really big guy so he needs a lot of room. See? If this door was any shorter he would bump his head.” Sauli popped into the room teasing Adam. She giggled again soft and sweet.

 

“Where do you sleep, Sauli?” Sauli eyes Adam and Adam stared back at him.

 

“Umm…” Sauli started but Adam interrupted.

 

“He sleeps with me.” Adam said, it was better if they clarify this now than latter on or sneak around.

 

“Oh, why? You said there was another room.” It was really hard to explain to a small girl and still have her accepting you, because as much as Adam didn’t give a shit about the whole world’s opinion of him, this one mattered.

 

“Well, that’s kind of what two people do when they’re in love, to be close to each other.” Adam said bending down on a knee to be at eye level with her, he just hoped she will still accept him.

 

“Oh, like on tv? Like a man and a woman, right?” She smiled apparently happy that she had figured it out, but that amazed them the most was the association between their relationship and a straight one, she didn’t discriminated it, she looked at it as it was the real thing.

 

“Yes, darling, exactly like that.” Katharine said stepping into the room, because Adam and Sauli were speechless. That conversation stopped there and he resumed showing Selina the house before retrieving to the living room. She was mostly excited about the pool, she told Adam she loved water and she loved swimming; something that again put a smile on Adam’s face.

 

Four hours later they were all in the living room, Selina had fallen asleep on the couch next to Adam.

 

“She didn’t sleep all night because she wanted to make sure she had everything and probably because she was nervous.” Katharina said then looked at her watch. “Well I better get going. The plane leaves in an hour.”

 

“Should I wake her up?” Adam asked petting Selina’s golden, soft hair.

 

“No, let her rest, it’ll be better this way.” She didn’t want Selina dealing with another goodbye.

 

“Allright, I’ll call a cab.” Adam said and she went over to kiss Selina’s forehead then grabbed her suitcase and walked outside with both Adam and Sauli.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of her.” Adam said

 

“I know you will.”

 

“If you ever need anything you know where to find me. And we’ll come visit you as often as we can.” She smiled and hugged Adam, then Sauli before getting in the cab and waving goodbye.

 

Adam and Sauli stood in the driveway until the cad disappeared.

 

“Which room did she choose?” Sauli asked breaking the silence.

 

“Umm… the one downstairs.” He responded a bit disappointed, but relieved at the same time.

 

“Well, we should bring the toys in before she wakes up.” Sauli said loving the start that he lightened in Adam’s eyes. The spent the next hour arranging and rearranging toys, furniture, clothes and bed sheets in Selina’s room and in the end it turned out to look like a normal little girl’s room.

 

“Do you think I should buy her a laptop?” Adam said looking at the nearly empty desk.

 

“Isn’t she a little young for that?” Sauli asked.

 

“Well, maybe she’s too young for internet, but to watch some cartoons play a game and draw it would be nice. I mean, I don’t want her barrowing ours.” Sauli was about to say that he’s selfish, but then he remembered what happened the last time little Riff was on their laptop.

 

“Adam?” They heard a sleepy little voice call out from the living room.

 

“We’re in here, come in, we have a surprise for you.” Adam said anxiously waiting for the door to open. When it did a sleepy little girl came in rubbing her eyes, she looked like she was about to say something, probably if Katharine left, when she got cut off by the sight.

 

“Wow!” She gasped mouth open wide in a happy smile, showing off a missing tooth. “So many freaking toys!” She said in amazement. “It looks like a toyshop! When did you get this? Can I play with it?” She said already aiming for the board games.

 

They both smiled in content. Neither of them sure of what the future might bring but both of them happy for the present. They might fear tomorrow but that only makes today better.

 

“Wait… Is ‘freaking’ a curse word?” Adam suddenly asks in a whisper.

 

***

 

The week has passed and things have changed for everyone, Adam never knew how responsibility really felt like until now, he never wanted to be one of those over protective fathers, but… he was, he was always alongside her everywhere and it kind of made Sauli feel left out. The fact that their sex life has reduced to a quickie in the middle of the night with absolutely no noise didn’t help things either, the passion was still there, that wasn’t the problem; the problem was that when Adam would hit the bed he would just fall asleep like a rock. Keeping up with an eight year old was no joke. But luckily everyone loved her, his mom, his dad, even Neil was thrilled about her, already posted an article about how he loves when gay couples just turn out to have kids. That got Adam furious, of course and it started a rumor witch of course turned into an article on Perez’s blog with a picture of them shopping for toys and the title “Adam and boy candy adopted Chinese baby!”, but they didn’t feel like dealing with it for the moment, lucky they didn’t have a picture of her yet. Their friends were also helpful and understanding, so it made things easier with the public life, but they’re relationship was suffering and both of them could feel it.

 

Sauli was secretly looking forward to this Sunday. Adam’s mom tookSelina with her at her parent’s house… she was really showing her off, so Adam and Sauli had the day to themselves to talk, the last day before he leaves on tour, to fix things.

 

“Baby?” Adam said, breaking Sauli’s strain of thought.

 

“Yeah.” Adam came behind him on the balcony and grabbed him by his biceps, squeezing the muscle just a bit, before rubbing it.

 

“I’m done packing and all set for tomorrow.” He was leaving on a promo tour for two weeks. Sauli frowned, there was something wrong with his voice, he turned around from his embrace and noticed tears running down his cheeks. He immediately cupped his lover’s face and whipped the tears away.

 

“I’m sorry.” Adam said trying to stop the tears.

 

“It’s ok Adam! I’ll take care of her and you’re mom will be here probably every day helping me out.” Sauli said but Adam shook his head.

 

“You shouldn’t be doing this in the first place! I neglected you all week and I realized I was doing it, but I couldn’t stop, I didn’t even have the courage to talk to you about it, to apologies and now…” Adam said swallowing a dry lump. “And now I’m scared I’ll go and I won’t find you here when I get back.” A loud broken cry escaped Adam’s throat and Sauli immediately pulled him into his arms, gripping him hard, those words hit him low in the stomach and not because Adam though about something like that, but because he thought about it too. He thought about how much more easier his life would be is he just packed his bags and walk out of this complication, he wouldn’t have to do something he wasn’t ready for.

 

“NO!” Sauli cried out pulling back only to force Adam into a deep, hungry and much desired kiss. Their wet cheeks shared their tears and their bodies aligned and united together as one for what could actually be the last time. “How could I even live without you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sniff, sniff* Is this the end of Saulbert? :(


	8. Chapter 8

It was harder to let go than Adam thought, her small arms were clenching onto his back like she was pleading him to stay. It wasn’t an option, but then he heard a small sigh and she freed him and smiled.

 

“Take care, ok?” She says and all Adam wants to do was to hug her again, but there was no more time and he had another person waiting for a hug. Sauli holds him tighter than usual, like he’s going to fall down if he didn’t have that support, maybe he is.

 

“Stay strong, we’ll both be here when you come back.” Sauli whispers into Adam’s ear and Adam kisses him, it was ridiculous, he wasn’t going into war, he had done this countless times before. A car’s honk tells Adam that they really have to leave, so he detaches himself from his lover’s sweet lips, looked at his daughter again and smiled.

 

He got in the car and as it drove away he stuck his head out the window to wave goodbye.

 

“Bye daddy!” He froze as he saw the love of his life in arms with his child, waving back. He wants to tell the driver to stop, he doesn’t want to go anywhere.

 

***

 

Two days later he was done with a show and had a few minutes of quietness to call home. Last night’s show was one of the worst in his career, he couldn’t concentrate on the songs at all, he forgot some lyrics and his voice just skipped notes, so maybe their voices would help.

 

 Sauli leaves the phone on speaker so both him and Selina were talking, they were happy and enthusiastic, they keep telling him about the zoo they visited and how they think a wolf looks exactly like him, but Adam was so tired and stressed that he didn’t even have the power to laugh, he just smiles. After the conversation ended Adam decided to get up and take a shower, even if his body protested, but then he hears the phone again.

 

“Is something wrong?” He immediately answers, panicked as hell.

 

“No! Relax, I just wanted to tell you that I put her to bed and she’s fast asleep.” Adam relaxes and lays back in bed.

 

“So you’re alone.” He asks in a fake passionate tone, he will give his lover anything he needs, doesn’t matter if he’s in the mood or not.

 

“Oh, no! You sound like you need at least twelve hours of sleep; I just wanted to tell you something.” A worried line appeared on Adam’s forehead again. He can’t believe how on edge he was.

 

“What?”

 

“You need to do a better job on the concerts, we’re watching them, you know.” He knows Sauli can’t hear the smile or see the tears, but he doesn’t have to.

 

“I love you.” Adam says weakly.

 

“I love you too, always.” A small kissing sound then the call ended. That was all the motivation Adam needed.

 

He immediately went online, Twitter and wrote: “There have been some major changes in my life, but I don’t want you guys to worry. I’m fine. I just want to apologies for my last performance, that was not a technical error and it was no one’s fault, I merely couldn’t focus, but I’m all right now and as soon as I’m ready I will tell you more about what’s happening.” Adam smiled and lays in bed closing his eyes and giving in to his tiredness.

 

***

 

The two weeks are almost finished, a good thing, because Adam was run down to the bone. He has never been so busy in his entire life. Sure, that was a good thing, he was wanted everywhere. But four interviews a day, plus two concerts even sound impossible. He was going home tomorrow and as sweet as that thought sounds, he was nervous. Last time he talked to Sauli and Selina was three days ago and for no more than five minutes, because he was rushed away. He had promised to call yesterday, but as soon as he came from the gig he climbed into bed, said it was going to be just a power nap, but he was woken up the next day by his manager, rushed again to another interview. When he looked at his phone and noticed a missed call from Sauli and cursed himself. Today he tried calling him, but it just went to voicemail and Adam could feel his stomach sinking. Maybe he was upset, Sauli’s not the type to stay quiet about being upset, but maybe he doesn’t want to fight over the phone. Adam pushes that ugly thought away and smiles for the camera. This photo-shoot was taking too long, Adam needs to call them again.  

 

***

 

He’s in the car driving him home and they’re just a few streets away, the nervousness in his stomach still hasn’t settled. He got a text from his mom saying that Sauli lost his phone yesterday, so he couldn’t call. But he was still beaten up. Sauli might not be able to handle this after all, and Adam doesn’t blame him at all. They never even discussed kids, they talked about marriage a few times and how they should wait until the time is right. Well, that’s what Adam said, Sauli just nodded. Maybe he should have asked Sauli long ago, maybe this would be easier now if they were completely committed.

 

The car pulls into the driveway; Adam thanks the driver and grabs his suitcase from the back. It was already dark out; he was surprised to see that the only light on was in the kitchen and that turned off as soon as the motion detection light in the garden turned on ‘cause of Adam. He frowned and walked inside the house.

 

“Sauli, Selina?” He calls out, wondering if they were actually home, it was too dark to see anything. He turns on the light in the living room, but there’s no one there, then he walks into the dining room to get to the kitchen, but as soon as he turns on the light in there he hears.

 

“SURPRISE!!!” That actually frightens him and he needs a second to compose himself and stop from falling on his ass before realizing what was going on. He’d thought at first there were a lot of people and they threw him a surprise party, but then he notices it was only Sauli and Selina and it wasn’t a surprise party, it was a surprise dinner. Everything immediately felt like home.

 

“Hey baby.” Sauli kisses him on the lips, to break his spell, then he felt someone tug on his shirt, he lifted his daughter up in his arms and hugged both her and Sauli.

 

“I missed you two so much.” Adam cries out, happy to have them both back in his arms again.

 

***

 

“So, then we went in the roller skating park and we both rented a pair of skates, Sauli could barely stay up, but then I got the hang of it, only I lost my balance and scratched my elbow.” He proceeds to lift her arm and show Adam the little bandage on the forearm. Adam had an immediate urge to kiss it, but it seems to have already healed. He can’t stop smiling at both their rambling, they seemed to have more fun than ever thought possible and Sauli looks genuinely happy, it was like a perfect picture. Adam couldn’t be a luckier man.

 

“We did a lot of things together, Sauli even taught me a little Finnish.” She smiles before taking another bite of her food. “I really what to learn it!”

 

“She now knows more than you.” Sauli smirks at him. His lover looks gorgeous, he missed him so much, he can’t wait to touch that perfect skin again.

 

“Oh and now for dessert we have a little surprise for you.” Selina announces with a bright smile, he looks confused at Sauli, he was stuffed, they don’t usually eat dessert. Sauli just winks at him.

 

Selina comes into the room holding a plate of some goofy looking cupcakes. They were chocolate and had some skittles on top. “We made them ourselves!” She says proudly and places the plate on the table. Adam eyes widen, Sauli and cook a really good meal, but he never bakes, he always makes a complete mess of things when he tries.

 

“It’s our third batch.” Sauli whispers.

 

Screw diet, screw looks and screw career, Adam gulped down those cupcakes like they were made of pure happiness. The kitchen must be a mess right now, but Adam didn’t care.

 

“Those were the most delicious cupcakes I’ve ever tasted!” Adam places a hand on his swollen stomach, hoping that it wouldn’t cause him indigestion, but even if so, he wouldn’t mind, because just seeing Selina beam up with joy was enough

 

***

 

He kisses her goodnight and pets her hair one more time before leaving the room, closing the door as gently as possible.

 

“I can’t believe she finally fell asleep, I thought for sure she’ll talk you to death all night.” Sauli says from the bathroom when he hears Adam enter the room, he had just brushed his teeth and was ready for bed. He hears the bathroom door open but doesn’t turn around. “The kitchen is a mess, I haven’t had time to clean yet—” Adam grabs him from behind turning him around, pressing him against the wall, Sauli didn’t eve had time to act surprised before Adam crushes in for a hungry, deep kiss. There were sparks between them, Adam made sure to press his body completely against Sauli’s and Sauli lifted his arms around his lover’s neck, moaning in the long desired kiss. He grabs Sauli’s ass, pressing his upper body even harder against him, but also lifting him off his feet. It was amazing to feel this man against him again, their hot and hard crotches colliding and rubbing against each other.

 

“Adam wait…” Sauli murmurs out of breath when he feels Adam undo his jeans. He wants this more than anything, a fuck so rough that will leave him feeling that pleasurable ache up his ass until the end of the week, but Adam looks like a dead man walking, so tired and torn apart, this could wait.

 

“NO! I don’t care if an orgasm will be the death of me, I want it, I want to make wild love with my perfect boyfriend.” Adam wails and thrusts his hips again.

 

“All right.” Sauli says but gets cut off by another kiss, he doesn’t fight back, he just responds until his lover lets him breathe again. “All right, but please, at least let me fill the tub, we’ll do it in there so you could get washed too, then go to bed. Ok?” Adam didn’t say anything he just smirked and backed away, undressing. Sauli fills the tub with water, making sure to add bath salts and bath milk, all the best for Adam’s skin.

 

“Mine.” He hears a growl behind him and feels Adam grabbing his jeans and pulling them down along with his underwear, he didn’t even bother with his shirt he just forces him into the tub. The water might be a little too hot, but that didn’t seem to bother him either.

 

“Adam!” Sauli exhales when he can’t even breathe anymore, he was getting smothered.

 

“Sorry!” Adam pulls away admiring his flushed lover, he was a hot mess, lips bitten and swollen, hair damped and messy and a wet shirt sticking to him. “Sorry, but you have no idea the hell I’ve been through these last weeks.” Sauli just takes off the shirt and straddles Adam, pushing him deep into the tub, making him relax in the calming water. Adam moans as Sauli rubs their cocks together and he trails his hands against his back down over his first ass, lifting him upper so he could align his cock to that beautiful entrance. He feels Sauli hesitate to press down, but he was too impatient to give it a second thought he just pushes his hips up, pressing as hard as he could into the tight heat. But something was wrong, it was way too tight and Adam was forcing in, then he sees Sauli’s pain filled expression and immediately pulls carefully out.

 

“What’s wrong, you’re not open at all.” Adam asks concerned, sure he didn’t open Sauli, but he usually didn’t have to, especially in the water. Sauli likes to open himself up even when he jerks off, he really likes that kind of stimulation and needs it to come, so he was usually a little bit open.

 

“I haven’t touched myself there in a few days.” Sauli says as an even hotter shade of red makes its way to his cheeks.

 

“Why?” Adam just asks astounded, he never told Sauli he’s not allowed to. Well, maybe he did a few times, but that was just for play. Why did his lover restrain himself?

 

“I’ll tell you later.” He says then hands Adam a body lotion. “Use this.” He instructs Adam then dangles over his shoulder so he could lift his ass out of the water. “But not too much, I want to really feel you.”

 

“Oh you felt me all right. You should have said something sooner.” Adam says as he trails a finger over the sore muscle, it was still tingling with pain, so he proceeded gently.

 

“I thought I could take you, guess I forgot how big—ah you are.” Adam manages to open him up smoothly without saying another word, the silence relaxing and when Adam finally pushed all the way up into Sauli he moans as loud as he could, letting all frustration out. The thrusts were fast and furious, aiming for Sauli’s spot and spilling water out of the tub, Sauli holds onto the wall in front of him as hard as he can, trying to breathe as the air keeps getting knocked out of him.

 

He looks up at the bright neon light as orgasm shoots threw him, thanking God he had the strength to stay with his lover through this.

 

“Do you think Selina heard that?” Sauli asks and he lays next to Adam, tracing a finger on the still a bit swollen belly. Adam smiles, it’s cute how much Sauli has gotten used to her and concerns about her, even at the dinner table, he made sure she ate everything and didn’t talk with her mouth full, he even taught her to take her own plate to the kitchen. Just like a real father…

 

“I don’t think so, she was pretty fast asleep.” Adam says shivering at the cold water.

 

***

 

“I think I ate too much.” Adam sais before getting into bed, he looks down but could barely see his cock under his stomach, and that was saying a lot.

 

“I was about to say that you lost a couple of pounds, I could feel your ribs pocking into me.” Sauli giggles, already in bed, right in the middle of it.

 

“Looks like someone spoiled himself while I was away.” Adam says crawling on the bed and since Sauli wouldn’t give him any room he flopped right on top of him.

 

“My bed now!” Sauli rolls them over, relaxing onto Adam’s chest.

 

“So, are you going to tell me why you haven’t played with this in a while, I thought it was your favorite toy?” Adam says slapping Sauli’s ass cheek gently. Sauli blushes again and bites his lip, knowing there was no way around it, even if Adam should really get to sleep.

 

“It was about six nights ago, there was a really bad storm out, it was after twelve, but I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to give it a go. I was working two fingers into myself and thinking about you large cock pounding inside when a really loud and scary thunder struck, it even made the windows vibrate, I stopped for a second but thought nothing of it, until I heard footsteps running up the stairs. I have no idea how I moved so fast but I managed to throw the lube in the drawer and pull a pair of boxers I had next to the bed on, because the next thing I knew the door flew open and Selina came into the room crying and shivering. She was so scared and begged me to let her sleep with me. I couldn’t say no, so I gave her your clean side of the bed and I slept in my lube filled boxers and with a dildo under my pillow.”

 

Sauli thinks for a second that Adam might be mad because he doesn’t react at all, but a few seconds later the night fills with laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might have some grammar mishaps, but it's 4 am!!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also!!! This is not the last chapter! As you can see i extended it to 9, not 8. 
> 
>  
> 
> Do i hear wedding bells? ;3


	9. Chapter 9

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this, Sauli?” Adam asks with tears fighting to trail down his cheeks. 

“There’s nothing that could change my mind.” Sauli responds walking over to him. “Don’t cry now, you’ll ruin your make up.” He said giving Adam a small kiss on the cheek. “I’ll see you there.” 

***Eleven Weeks Earlier***

“I can’t believe it’s been almost a year.” Adam says staring blankly at the blanket of snow covering the field. 

“Almost a year since what?” Sauli asks walking into the room with an armful of wood for the fireplace. 

“Since Selina came into our lives.” He says, lips curling into a smile, it’s been a fantastic year. They found out about her in March and it was December, it was a rough beginning, but here they were now in Finland of all places, in a cozy little cabin a happy little family… almost. They arrived just a couple of days ago and he could still see Selina out playing in the snow, they can barely convince her to come inside before she catches a cold. She had never seen snow before, and that childish joy of playing in it was incredible. Sauli smiles at Adam and sets the firewood down and joins Adam by the window. 

“We should call her in. My parents said it’s going to get even colder tonight.” He kisses Adam’s cheek. Adam takes Sauli’s hands and blows hot air on them, they were cold from the wood. 

“I’ll go make her some hot chocolate then I’ll call her in, maybe it’s enough time for her to finish that snowman she’s working on.” It was near Christmas and Adam was free from touring, so they decided to visit Sauli’s parents and stay for a week at their family cabin in the woods. 

“Seems like your parents liked Selina.” Adam said looking for milk in the fridge. 

“Like her? They wanted to adopt her from us! I told they she learned Finnish, but they probably thought it was a word or two like you, then when they heard her speak they nearly cried. My mom asked me if I was sure she wasn’t my daughter, because she looks more like me than you.” And Sauli almost cried too when his dad told him that he’s a good father. They aren’t married yet, so technically he’s not even her step dad, but he likes to think he’s a least a little bit important in her life, because he loves her. 

“I feel like I disappointed your parent’s in never being able to learn it, but at least she makes up for it.” Adam says joyfully. “And I love how your sisters braided her hair.” Her blond golden hair grew even bigger as she grew taller. She was the tallest in her class, really smart and elegant, but a kind hearted and loving girl with a real child’s heart and desires. Adam never heard a bad word about her. 

“Maybe she should give her a hand?” Adam says seeing her struggle to put up the last big boulder of snow. Adam didn’t even finish and Sauli was already by his side with their jackets in hand. 

“Need some help, Sely?” Adam says walking towards her, she looked like a cute little bundle of clothes in all that snow. She smiled at him, but then her expression changed into a malicious grin really fast, he was confused for a second, but then he felt something big and cold hit the back of his neck. 

“Hey!” He turned around at Sauli to scold him but then another one hit his back, and another one his face and before he knew it he was buried in snow, with both Selina and Sauli on top of him laughing as loud as possible. His life was complete. 

“We got you good, daddy!” Selina yells from the kitchen, she and Sauli were already sipping on their hot chocolate, Adam was in the hallway shaking the snow off.

“You little weasels! And to think I made you both hot chocolate! Hey! Stop drinking it! It’s mine!” Adam came into the kitchen trying to steal Selina’s mug, he tickles her and ruffles her hair but she holds on to it for dear life. She looked so beautiful, smiling and truly happy, her nose was red and her blue eyes were even more accentuated, her hair braided in a real sophisticate stile, she looked like a snow child. Maybe she was Sauli’s too…

“You’re not going to drink it, you’ll get fat.” She teases, gulping it all down. Adam moves next to Sauli to ruffle his hair a bit too, for revenge, though he’ll have the really revenge tonight when Selina’s deeply asleep. 

“Hey!” Sauli says grabbing Adam’s hands, but immediately felt how cold they were. “Oh, baby, I’ll run you a hot bath.” 

“Can I watch cartoons for a little while, please?” It was getting late, but her sleeping hour was off because of the time zone chance anyway.

“Sure, I’ll go put on some of those Finnish Cartoons Sauli bought.” Adam says and walks into the living room, he spots his phone on the table, but they have no signal here, so he can’t catch up with twitter. He told the public about her a few months ago, he couldn’t keep it a secret anymore since there were dozens of photos of them everywhere. He told the truth, but kept Mary’s identity a secret, he didn’t want the crazier fans and the media running her memory. He never taught it would be so easy to tell something like that. Sure some fans liked it, some didn’t, all the media was in a frenzy and he keeps getting asked about her in every interview possible. Idiots have protested against him raising a child, fans have gone crazy over a picture of him and Selina that he posted on twitter and they went even crazier when he posted one of all three of them—Twitter broke down that day. But in the end none of that mattered, because he didn’t came about what people say, all he wanted was to make her happy. 

“Um, Adam?” Sauli asks when he sees Adam day dream with a cartoon DVD in hand. “Your bath is ready, you can go now, I’ll handle this.” Sauli offers, but of course Adam continues to randomly push buttons on the remote control, everything was in Finnish, he had no idea what he was doing. 

“Um, what’s he doing?” Selina whispers in Finnish as she sits next to Sauli on the couch looking at Adam pick all the wrong settings. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll fix it when he gets in the bath.” She giggles and Sauli smiles, covering her in a blanket and whispers in her ear. “I’ll bring you some popcorn too.” She squeals quietly in happiness and gave Sauli a hug. 

“Ok, I think it’s right now.” Adam says giving her the remote. It was on the second part and the colors were a bit gray. “Daddy’s going to take that bath.” He kissed her on the forehead and Sauli on the lips and headed for the bathroom, leaving Selina and Sauli shaking their heads at his stubbornness.

He enters the bedroom and starts shedding clothes, then he feels something in his pocket, he pulled out the little black box he’s been carrying around and looked at it. If he wasn’t going to do it, he should probably not keep it on him. Sauli might find it and get confused. He sighed, he needs to find the courage to do it.

***

“Are you going to watch it with me?” She asks as Sauli hands her the popcorn and set’s the DVD straight. 

“I can’t baby, I have to film one of my Tutka videos.” He says and makes sure she was covered enough to stay warm in case she falls asleep. 

“Aww, but I thought you were doing that tomorrow.” She says digging into the salty treats. 

“But if I do it today we’ll have more free time tomorrow to play and toss daddy in the snow.” They both giggle and he kisses her forehead and walks out of the room. 

***

“What took you so long?” Adam asks with his eyes closed in the foggy room as he hears someone open the door. 

Sauli didn’t respond, he just watches his gorgeous lover in the dim lighted room and smiles, he started pealing clothes off, slow and easy with each step, the material between his jeans making a lustful noise in the quietness. When he reached Adam’s tub he was completely naked, hard and aching with desire. 

Adam reaches out of the tub and grabs Sauli’s ass and Sauli shivers at the hot touch. Adam pulls him closer and Sauli steps into the tub, he just leans over Adam at first, happy to just feel him against his body at first, then reaches out to connect his lips to the hotter, wet ones. 

“You’re the most beautiful thing on thing planet.” Adam says, looking into Sauli’s lust filled eyes.

“I need you, Adam.” He says breath hitching into a quiet moan. 

“I want you too, baby, but can’t we do it in our room, it’s more intimate there?” They’ve been having sex in the bathroom a lot recently, since they realized it was safer and faster to clean up. But this tub was too small to be comfortable and that bit warm bed was calling their names. 

“Of course, but…” Sauli sneaks a hand underwater, tracing a finger down Adam’s cock, but passes his balls and tappes his tight entrance. “I’m topping.” He whispers biting Adam’s earlobe. There was no fighting Sauli when he wanted something. He just surrendered and relaxed into the feel of Sauli’s long slim fingers entering him and stretching him, teasing the muscle.

“That sounds perfect.” Adam moans quietly, but Sauli stops, the water would get cold soon so he just proceeds to pour shampoo in his hand and howl over Adam to rub it in his hair. He giggles when Adam bites and sucks on his nipple. 

***

“She looks just like you when she sleeps.” Adam hears Sauli say as he walks up behind him. They were both in bath robes, ready for bed, hair still wet. 

“I’ll go dry up, you put her to bed.” 

Adam takes her small frail body in his arms and walks her to her room, where he sets her on the bed, he kisses her head, tucks her in and turns around to leave. 

“Hyvää yötä, Sauli.” She mumbles sleepily and turns around only to fall back asleep. She’s used to Sauli putting her to bed since Adam is either gone or really busy most nights. Adam thinks this is almost too good to be true and he wants it to stay that way forever, that’s why tomorrow, he’s got something important to do. 

As he walks back into his room, a bit cold and lost in his thoughts he almost didn’t see his beautiful lover spread out on the bed.

It only took a few seconds for him to get on the bed with his lover in his arms. Sauli seemed tired, eyes only half open, not enough strength to hold himself up as he works Adam’s body open.

“We could to this tomorrow, baby. I’ll still bottom if you want me to.” He’d do it every day for Sauli, really. He moans as Sauli finds his spot, it was obvious he wasn’t going to stop now. 

“It’s not about you bottoming, or even about the sex, I just want to be close to you and this is the closest we could be.” They could be closer, Adam says to himself.

“Sauli?” Adam half gasps but also manages a serious tone. Sauli stops and lifts his head off Adam chest to look at him.

“Yeah?” No, not like this, Sauli’s eyes were full of lust and mesmerizing, like pleading him to continue, but this needs to be even more special.

“Nothing…. I’ll tell you tomorrow.” Adam says looking back up at the ceiling. Sauli kisses his chest then lifted up to grab the lube and spread it on his hard cock and line up to Adam, but he first looked up at his lover’s lips, he wasn’t questioning, he was taking in the moment then he envelops them in a kiss and begins to thrusts his hips in. They both moan in the ecstasy filled kiss, Adam grabs onto Sauli’s hips and begs for him to move, begs to feel him deeper and give him the pleasure that he desires.

“I love you, I love you, Sauli!” He chokes on the words and digs his fingers into Sauli’s ass cheeks as pleasure rushes down his spine. Sauli starts moaning Finnish words as his passion rises and thrusts become frantic hip movements. He feels like he needs more, he rises Adam’s legs on his shoulders and practically bends him in two as he leans over him, going even deeper in, Adam grabs onto the sheets, pulls on then, spine lifting of the mattress in a pleasure filled arch. He never understood how Sauli had the power to twist him this way, sometimes he feels like he’s going to break in two in his lover’s hands, but he never does, Sauli would never let him. 

When his orgasm hits him Adam almost rises them completely off the bed, but Sauli pins him down, forcing him to take in all the pleasure that rushes through his body as he continues to trust in the pulsing muscle. As soon as his vision comes back to him, Adam looks up at Sauli, this was his favorite part, to see his lover come undone inside his body. His mouth was open and his lower lips was trembling, his eyes were closed, tight shut and his hands were holding on to Adam, bruising him until the very last thrust, then he goes lax and falls down on Adam. 

“I love you too, always.” Sauli says through breathless puffs of air. They sleep like that, getting out of bed now is not even an option. 

***

Adam wakes up earlier than usual, not that he got much sleep, he was up all night thinking about it, he was doing it today. 

“Daddy? What are you doing up so early? By the way, your coffee is boiling.” The small blond haired princess enters the room rubbing her eyes holding onto her white teddy bear. He was packing them a few sandwiches because they were going on a little walk today to a place Sauli says has a nice view of the mountains. 

“Oh, Sauli was snoring so I couldn’t sleep.” He says shutting off the coffee maker. She giggles.

“Sauli doesn’t snore! You do!” She teases turning around to run out of the room, Adam runs after her, but catches her in the door way, and lifts her up, then swings her up and down, long golden hair making waves in the air as her giggles fill the cabin. 

“Honey?” Adam says seriously and places her on the counter. 

“Yeah, daddy.” She says catching her breath.

“I want to ask you something serious, and I need you to be honest with me.” She looks up frowning.

“Did I do something?” Oh, he must have sounded really serious. 

“Oh no, baby! You’re the sweetest girl alive and that’s why I need your approval to do this, because you’re the most important person in the world for me.” She smiles at him and nods, encouraging him to go on. “I want Sauli to become a part of our family and I wanted to know if that’s ok with you.” Adam takes her small hand in his and bites his lip. She may be too young, she might not know what he’s asking. 

“I love Sauli.” She says suddenly. “And I know how important he is to you, he loves you more than anything and he makes you so happy, that alone makes me happy, but he also takes care of me and loves me more that any stranger would.” She says then kisses Adam’s cheek. “If you want to marry him, daddy, I would love to have him as a father.” Adam grabs her into a hug and cries on her shoulder while she pets his back. 

“Don’t tell him, ok? I’ll ask him today at that special place he said we’re visiting.” He says wiping his tears again. She pretends to zip her lips and smiles. 

***

“Sorry, guys, I forgot it was such a long trip.” Sauli says as he sees Adam carrying Selina on his back, they were only walking for an hour, but she wasn’t used to it. 

“It’s all right she’s not heavy and it’s a really awesome day.” It was nice and sunny; the snow was shining like crystal all over the place. 

“It’s just over that hill!” He said enthusiastically. Adam walks over to him and grabbed his hand.

“Wow! It’s beautiful! And there’s a swing!” They were sitting on a cliff edge above the valley and as you look down everything seemed like a frozen paradise. He gets down from Adam’s back and runs to the swing. 

“Honey, be careful!” Adam goes with her to the swing that was hanging from a tree branch and shakes the snow off for her to sit, then he noticed “Sauli” carved on the seat. He smiles.

“Don’t worry; the swing is safe, my dad made it!” Sauli yelled from the edge, then turned around to take in the sight. He looked so amazing in that light, like a person that really belonged to these parts. 

“Go, daddy.” She whispers from the swing and smiles at him. “It’ll be all right.” 

“Sauli?” Adam says coming up from behind him.

“Yes?” Sauli doesn’t yet look at him, the smile in his eyes was telling the story of the joyful days he probably spend here. Adam grabs his hand. 

“You left everything, all of this beauty and all you childhood and family behind to be with me…” Adam starts and then he gets Sauli’s full attention. “You taught me what it really means to love, to be loved, to be able to get through hard times, to sacrifice and to tell even the hardest truth, you did all that and broke through the language barrier. You thought me honesty and brought joy into my life. Then you took on one of the most drastic changes I had to make, you accepted a child that wasn’t even yours and you took care of her when I couldn’t and you didn’t even do it for me, you did it for her.” Adam smiles the tears away and slowly beds down on one knee, relishing in the shock on Sauli’s face. “You taught me what selfless love is, so that’s what I’m offering you know. All of my selfless love.” He takes out the little black box from his pocket and opens it to show the sparkling silver gold ring. “Sauli Koskinen, would you marry me and be the second father of my child as well as my husband?” He has no idea how he managed those words, the strength to go on through them was something new to him. Sauli’s frozen, his brain was still processing the situation, still tying those beautiful words together, still repeating them, he always though marriage was a too big of a step for Adam, not matter how much he wanted it, he couldn’t complicate Adam even more by asking. But now… this…

He looks down at his hand, Adam places the ring on his finger, then he kisses it. He was shaking, trembling with every muscle in his body, before his knees gave out and he fell next to Adam, crying and desperately trying to reach his words, trying to make them scream out of his throat. Then they both heard little footsteps running towards them. 

“Be my father, please Sauli.” She said in Finnish hugging them both with her small hands.

“YES!” Sauli finally yells, his echo sounding off through the whole valley. “Yes, yes.” He says again and again voice still trembling and eyes still crying. He kissed Adam, smacking their lips together, then he takes Selina between both their arms and they share a warm hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long Ass Chapter!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> I have to confess i had tears cascading down my face while writing.... i must have looked soooo damn weird! 
> 
> And no, it's not done yet, there's still a prologue as you can see from the first part of the chapter, even though i made it kind of difficult to understand. 
> 
> NOW i need at least 20 hours of sleep!! ZZZzzzZZZzzzzz
> 
>  
> 
> BTW you'll be happy to know i'm dusting off all my unfinished stories and starting them again after i finish this one! I just needed a break from them!


End file.
